


Freaky Toy

by theexile (timeheist)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/theexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt at TARDISKink: Anything but non!con. During TYTNW, the Master kept Jack bound (as we saw) but also gagged, and played with with a variety of toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Toy

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a terrible, terrible pun and I regret nothing. It's also the first proper porn I've put on AO3, and the first I've written in over a year.... that, I do apologise for.

When the Master got bored of killing Jack, he certainly got creative.

Jack, for his part, had no idea how to respond. For the most part the Master's new form of torture should have been pleasant, arousing, and a nice reprise from a pretty shitty turn of events for planet Earth and the Doctor. On the other hand, and this was the hand that the Master apparently found most appetising, any pleasure Jack might have gained from being bound spread-eagled, gagged and 'played' with came at the hands of a murderous, sadistic bastard. Even after five years married to John, Jack would be lying if he said he had a little bit of a fond spot for 'murderous, sadistic bastards'. Of course, that didn’t mean to say his tastes were, per se, vanilla.

“Oh you deviant, if only someone could see you now…!”

The Joneses stopped coming, and so did Lucy. The Doctor had never been allowed to visit, of course, grounded and confined to his kennel – and oh, if Jack ever got out of these chains… - and from the relative solitary confinement Jack could assume the Master was determined to keep his little freak to himself. Not that he was the Master’s freak. But for weeks now, he’d not seen another living person; the Master even brought him meals, only one a day but much more nutritious now that he was supposed to be alive, if not well, at all times. Eight weeks… That was almost a record for him, certainly a record for his ‘life’ on the Valiant. And if no one else saw how he was being treated anymore, then Jack supposed he had nothing else to do to pass the time than make the most of the Master driving him to the edge over and over and over again.

Of course, he’d prefer it if it was Ianto tightening the ball gag in his mouth with almost touching precision, Ianto squeezing lube into his hands and pressing fingers into Jack’s dubiously welcoming arse. Jack closed his eyes, trying not to make a sound – be it of protest, or satisfaction – as the Master used those incredibly slim fingers of his to scissor outwards, adding a third finger as he hooked deeper into the loosened hole. That it was so loose was something the Master had made sure of; because with all the things he’d stuck up there in the last few weeks it couldn’t be anything but. To be honest, he was glad of the gag. Without it, he would have bitten his tongue long ago from holding back moans.

“Quiet today? Maybe I’ll just kill you instead. La petite mort. Wait, killed the French last week, my mistake.”

The Master liked the sound of his own voice. He also liked Jack to make a lot of noise, and so for as long as he could, Jack did his best to stay quiet. It wasn’t easy, and he would be the first to admit, if anyone asked, that if he had the chance to he wouldn’t ask the Master to stop. The last eight months had been hellish, even by Jack’s standards. This was pleasant, and nothing was asked in return. The Master probably thought he could use Jack’s cock to gain control of him but Jack was less vanilla than both the Time Lords he’d met. He had tried, and enjoyed, quite a few kinks, and orgasm denial was one of them. The Master only took off the cock ring when he was certain the resulting erection had faded and was, if Jack was any judge of these things, fucking smug about it. More fool him, Jack could wait.

Jack’s eyes glazed and he couldn’t help but groan, low and long, when the Master folded in his thumb and oh so slowly pushed all five fingers into Jack’s arse. Just as slowly, he stretched out his fingers while – Jack could feel his body turning – he reached behind him for something else, tsking thoughtfully under his breath. Jack managed to roll his eyes, glad that he never actually got to see the Master, standing behind him; that way, he could imagine it was someone else. Ianto, who’d be more gentle, and knew what Jack needed. The Doctor, punishing him for flirting all the damn time, especially with Martha. John, though John was more rough, had a safeword, and usually bottomed. Time Agents, the universe’s greatest switches…

The Master’s hand pulled out too quickly, and Jack winced into the gag, opening his eyes to glare reproachfully at the steel wall in front of him. The Master’s wet hand slid up his back from his suspended position, gripping the back of his neck just that bit too tightly by way of warning and encouragement all at once. Don’t curse me, but scream for me. Well, he would, by the end of the session, when he was ready (he hoped). The hand squeezed just once more and Jack saw stars right before the slim dildo touched the slick rim of his entrance, just lubricated enough, and the Master pushed the first inch inside of him.

“I thought I might let you come today.”

Jack’s breathing hitched as the Master’s hand left his throat and settled on the crook of Jack’s waist instead, tapping out the da-da-da-da of the drums their ‘Lord and Master’ complained about so often. The dildo moved no further in, but the Master turned his wrist, jerking it just enough for Jack’s cock to twitch in recognition. He could sense, but not see, the Master’s broad grin as his fingertips danced to the outside of Jack’s thigh, and then slowly to the inside of his leg. His fingers stroked softly, and as he finally pushed a little more of widening dildo into Jack’s arse, he dragged his hand up to the underside of Jack’s cock with his nails just grazing the skin.

“Then I’d tell the Doctor all about how you gave yourself to me.” Jack grunted, trying to snap out an answer, and the Master turned the attention of his nails to moving up and down Jack’s shaft. “But as I can see, you haven’t really earned your doggy treat yet, have you bitch?”

The names Jack could have done without – and the Master clearly had a thing; the Doctor in a kennel was just the tip of the iceberg – but he didn’t have much longer to think as without warning the dildo thrust right into him with a loud, wet noise. Jack shouted before he managed to catch himself, pulling on his chains – chaffed wrists turning bloody again – and beginning to pant. Again, the Master stilled both hands for a few seconds, only scratching one nail down Jack’s hard, throbbing shaft or giving the tiniest quarter-turn of the hard rubber. The Master put pressure on the end, making sure it was as deep as it would go before gripping Jack’s hard cock tightly, too tightly.

“Beg for it.” Jack whined. He didn’t usually give in so quickly, but he wasn’t in the mood to be teased. If giving the Master what he wanted sped things up, then no one had to know. His words came out muffled, saliva rolling down his chin and making Jack gag a little, and with a malicious chuckle, the Master loosened his grip, starting to slowly pump Jack’s cock. Jack closed his eyes, keening. “Look at you. You hate me but oh, you love this, don’t you?” Jack half-growled and half moaned, balling his hands into fists and trying to push back against the hand holding the dildo in place. “You want this. Need this. Poor Jack, all on his own with just his Master’s hand to keep him company…”

Jack screamed. The Master started to thrust the dildo in and out of Jack’s arse in rough, careless movements, pulling it almost to the puckered rim before plunging it all the way back in. His groin pressed against Jack’s leg, his erection obvious as he stroked Jack to near completion with sharp nails, scratching his cock raw. The pain mixed with the pleasure and Jack tipped his head back until his neck hurt, his cock dripping pre-cum after only a few minutes, slicking the Master’s hand as he struggled to fuck it. His cock ached even more from the ring that stopped him from cumming, and the Master stopped his hand job just as he was in danger of losing his mind. Behind him, barely conscious of anything but the sensations in his arse, Jack heard the Master’s zipper pull down and the Master hissing through his teeth. 

With every thrust to his prostrate Jack’s vision became more and more blurred. He could forget the last six months, could forget Ianto’s disappearance-presumed-death, could forget how helpless he was and just… Give in to the sensation. To his oldest, most prevalent pleasure, and way to bow off steam. If he could just finish. If the Master would just stop always fucking teasing – this was nothing, yesterday it had been wider and the day before that it had vibrated – and just let him-

Jack shouted, cursed, and bucked his hips as the Master came with a quite bark, splashing against Jack’s legs as he thrust the toy in one last time and held it there. Jack moaned, heard the Master cleaning himself up and wiping his hand down Jack’s back to clean it, zipping up his trousers and smacking Jack on the arse. The dildo stayed put, a tantalising little orange nub sticking out from between his cheeks. Jack’s arse was clenched tight, he was desperate to bring himself to completion if the Master didn’t. Of course, he wouldn’t, and the feeling of being full of something synthetic wasn’t enough to do it for Jack. His jaw and his cock both ached, and he was sure the Master had torn something, again.

Jack’s chin sank to his chest, bouncing as Jack opened his eyes and glared at the floor, nothing in particular but the little glimpse of the Master’s smart, now just slightly stained black shoes.

“Maybe next time.” Jack murmured unintelligently, and the Master tipped his head, humming in thought. “Sorry, was what that? Leave it in? Well, if you’re sure…” Jack squeaked, the flanged end of the dildo suddenly very noticeable, as the Master dragged his nails across Jack’s butt cheeks and squeezed tightly. “You know what, freak?” Jack closed his eyes once more, and resigned himself to his fate. “I think you’re growing on me.”


End file.
